The Journey
by Fast-furious-Fan
Summary: Dom and Letty are on a journey, trying to figure out their feelings for each other. Heart break, love, fluff. All wrapped in to one story.


I was leaning against a car, tapping my foot to the beat of the music that was coming from a near by car. I was watching the boys flirt with anything that would give them attention, but Dom seemed different tonight. He seemed out of it, he looked over at me and gave him a small smile and a nod.

He returned it, and turned back to the crowd. I sighed looking down kicking a rock. Last night we had a blow up fight,

_"__You are all talk and no action"_

_Dom sighed rubbing his hand over his face, _

_"__What more do you want me to do for you?"_

_I shrugged, _

_"__I feel like leaving me the hell alone would be great"_

_Sarcasm was dripping from my voice and he connected his eyes to mine. I pursed my lips and pointed at him, _

_"__I don't even know why we are fighting about this"_

_Dom let out a loud breath and just looked at me, _

_"__We're fighting because I just caught you making out with some loser racer"_

_I threw my hands up in the air, _

_"__So what?!"_

_Dom took a step closer to me, _

_"__You deserve better"_

_I pushed him and rolled my eyes, _

_"__I deserve someone that cares more about me and not just getting in my pants"_

_Dom raised an eyebrow,_

_"__And you think that's him?"_

_Dom shrugged and I inhaled sharply. _

_"__Dom I don't get involved with your personal relationships. You don't belong in mine"_

_"__Let"_

_I put my hand up, _

_"__Unless you can give me a reason that you should care, knock it off"_

_He didn't say anything and for a split second I thought he might say what I wanted to hear from him. He shrugged, _

_"__You have been in life since I can remember. I can care about who you spend your time with"_

_I rolled my eyes, and just walked away. I didn't want to fight with him anymore. We have been dancing around our feelings for the better part of a year now and I was completely sick of it. I need him to show he cares. _

_"__Let!"_

_He called after me and I turned, _

_"__Just stop already Dom. You have no right to tell me who I can and who I can't sleep with. You are a man whore. So you can stop being so judgmental about me sleeping with one guy. Sorry, making out, with one guy before you went all big brother on me"_

_Dom sighed and I shook my head before he could respond. I walked back to my house and just cherished the quiet. _

I watched him talk to Vince and I just knew that he was mine. Somehow he was made for me. I loved his cocky attitude. I loved his smile and I loved how rough his voice sounded. But I knew he wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready for us.

I looked up when Jesse walked over,

"Hey"

He smiled,

"Hey"

He took the spot next to me I think I made him nervous. Well maybe everything made him nervous. I smiled,

"You okay?"

He shrugged,

"I really like this girl but I don't know how to talk to her"

I smiled,

"Someone here?"

He nodded, and slightly pointed to a blonde standing by the street light talking to her friends.

"Tell her a joke"

He raised an eyebrow at me,

"That would work for you"

I shrugged,

"I think she just need to know you care. That you are trying to make an effort"

He nodded and smiled,

"Thanks Let"

I nodded as he walked over to the group of girls. I went back to watching Dom. I just wanted HIM to care. I wanted him to show he wanted more then a friendship. He wanted to make me his and everyone needed to know about it.

Mia came and stood beside me,

"No boy will come near me."

I laughed,

"Well I wonder why"

Mia smirked and pushed me a bit, and I kept going,

"Besides you and that boy that keeps coming to shop, seem pretty cozy"

Mia turned and smiled at me,

"How did you…"

"I walked by the other day saw you two making out"

Her face went red and I smiled to myself. I liked seeing her happy. I liked knowing that out of all of us she was going to get a boy and be loved and get away from all of this.

Saying Dom and I have never kissed or done anything would be a lie. He was my first kiss, my first everything. He is my rock, and I think the night almost nine months ago when my dad had been arrested had started us on this do we love each other more then friends journey.

_Sitting in the middle of my kitchen floor, I couldn't get words out. I couldn't get anything out. I just sat there. _

_When Dom walked in calling my name it snapped me from my trance. _

_"__Let?!"_

_I stood up quickly, _

_"__Kitchen"_

_I heard his boots hitting the wall as he kicked them off. He walked in and leaned against the door frame. I couldn't even pretend to be doing anything, He raised an eyebrow at me, _

_"__What's going on with you?"_

_I shrugged, if I told him it would become a little too real. He just stared at me, I couldn't meet his eye, he took a step closer to me until he slipped on his sock, crashing on to the floor. _

_I laughed and so did he. _

_"__I was just trying to be all caring and stuff and this is what happens."_

_I shrugged as I went to sit beside him, I couldn't get the words out I couldn't tell him that my dad had left again. I couldn't tell him my mom was in the hospital again. I just couldn't, so all I said was, _

_"__Just be here with me"_

_I meant it as a question but it came out as a statement. He nodded as I tucked into his side. His lips found my hair and I smiled. He has always been the only one that could make me feel so safe and so loved. _

_I turned my head and looked him in the eyes, he gave me a smile; I put both my hands on his cheeks and kissed him. He returned it but slowly pulled back, _

_"__Let"_

_I shook my head, taking his lips again. I didn't want him to talk me out of this. I knew I wanted this and I knew he wanted this. I moved to straddle his lap, his hands going to my back. _

_He pulled back and started sucking on my neck, I moaned his name and I felt him smirk against my neck. _

_This was a very different experience then our first time. Awkward teenagers trying to get the hang of it, I always loved being able to share that moment together. Both losing themselves to each other. I felt his lips moving closer and closer to my ear, sucking on it. I closed my eyes in pleasure, when he stopped I looked at him and he whispered, _

_"__We can't do this"_

_I looked at him, his eyes meeting mine. I couldn't contain it any longer so I just nodded slightly. Tears coming down my cheeks as I collapsed in to him. I buried my head in to neck as he rubbed my back. He didn't say anything, his lips not leaving my hair. I don't know how long we sat there, until I finally whispered, _

_"__Don't leave me like they do"_

_"__Never."_

**So this was going to be a one shot, and you all know how that works out for me.**

**But IM BACK. New story. New Start. I may update the other stories a little later on. Reviews are always nice. I missed you all. **


End file.
